


Good Thing Jack Doesn't Skimp Out on Aftercare

by bluedishsoap



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and jack's amused as all hell, jeff's just a whore, uhhh im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedishsoap/pseuds/bluedishsoap
Summary: They're just having sex. That's all.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Eyeless Jack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Good Thing Jack Doesn't Skimp Out on Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff & Jack are fuck buddies and aren't romantically involved. Have some shameless porn without plot.

There was nothing but pure arrogance in Jeff’s face as he swung at the taller demon’s jaw, smirking in such a way that his scars split and nearly dripped with fresh blood. 

Jeff was undeniably responsible for initiating the fight. He had reacted to a remark from the demon by widening his stance and swinging his knuckles into Jack’s side, which of course led to a grey palm slamming itself against his skull in retaliation. Jack didn’t take too well to being punched, and so his reaction was almost instant, catching the other off guard and sending his adrenaline pumping. Splitting pain hadn’t been one to stop a lunatic in action, and so Jeff continued to throw punches, red welts blossoming onto his knuckles at each collision of skin and bone.

It was clear who was losing this fight, but Jeff still pressed on, taking a fist to the nose and ignoring how it blurred his vision for a good minute. The energy radiating through off his body was nearly tangible; sweat dripping down his scalp and forehead, wide grin showing that despite everything he was, in fact, having the time of his fucking life. 

Soon enough Jeff wound up straddled on the ground, shit eating grin still wide on his face as he continued to land slaps along Jack’s. His attempts at defending against him were pretty futile at this point, but he liked being difficult, and so he curled his fingers to claw at Jack’s cheek, leaving satisfyingly raw marks in his wake. Soon enough Jack had enough, and slammed the heel of his hand into the paler’s jaw, tilting the raven’s chin up and holding his head to the floor. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeff exhaled, laugh shaking its way out of his lips. His head was throbbing with pain, eyes watering and threatening to drip. He wasn’t a pain crier, but something about being clobbered in the nose really fucking did it for him.

Soon enough he’d focused his energy enough to make the room stop spinning, which was about when he noticed a prominent heat in his lower half. Oh, god fucking damn it. Jack was going to kill him. But the conniving bitch really was a masochist, wasn’t he? And so with considerable strain he hoisted his lower half up until his hips were flush with Jack’s, grinding up in a manner nearly abrasive, if not uncoordinated. He was met with a startled hiss that flamed his ego something awful, the demon's hand moving from his chin to grab his throat. Appropriate reaction, really.

“The fuck, Jeff; is getting the shit beaten out of you some kind of erotic foreplay?” Jack bayed, words not nearly enough to halt the shorter male from continuing to rub their hips together. He gritted his teeth in vexation, clenching the hand around Jeff’s throat.

The way the taller demon growled as Jeff ground up against him sent chills down his spine, face hot and drool threatening to drip from his mouth. He couldn’t help it; Jack was so fucking hot when he was snarling at him like an animal. The hand around his throat was only the cherry on top, asphyxiation making his vision blur and his heart beat hard in his head. “fuck,” he rasped, voice choking up from the pressure around his jugular, grip so tight around his throat that for a second he felt his consciousness falter. Not a moment after, though, the weight on top of him vanished entirely.

Jeff sat up at a pace that definitely wasn’t good for him, blinking to adjust his currently teary vision and furrowing his brows upon seeing Jack retreating steps. “Wait, where- where are you goin’?” he slurred, disoriented to the point where he was just about dizzy.

Jack didn’t reply, but his actions spoke for him, figure stopping at a wooden drawer next to his bed - damn them for fighting in Jack’s bedroom out of all places. The raven felt his stomach flip as the demon pulled open one of said drawers, knowing exactly what opening a bedside drawer would mean for someone about to get dicked down. 

The accessory in particular was a pair of handcuffs - the s&m pervert Jack was - and soon those cuffs were clasping Jeff’s hands behind his back, his eyes wide as he stared up at the demon. His face was aflame- figuratively- and his cock absolutely throbbing in his jeans, so apparent that he was almost ashamed, though frankly it wasn’t possible for Jeff to reach that threshold. His jaw slackened before he swallowed thickly, icy gray eyes peering up to Jack before his lips moved to speak. There was a delay before any noise left him, however.

“Jack,” he pleaded, voice pitching up and making his face flush hotter. He really was shameless with this kind of thing, and even with all the safe words and precautions he’d always be craving more. They both knew that an insatiable craving for ruthlessness was sure to warrant ruthlessness, and Jack had quite the sadistic streak under all his composure. After all, he was the one who brought out the handcuffs, and now had a proud little grin playing on his lips.

“You’re fucking disgusting, you know that?” Jack snarled, smirking wickedly before moving his fingers down to unzip his fly. Good thing Jack liked his men nasty. The demon’s cock was out in no time, half mast in his grip and within a few strokes twitching to attention. “If you want something, darling, you’re gonna have to work for it.”

With that, he pressed his tip to Jeff’s lips, humming as the other male parted them to take him in. That mouth of his did a whole lot more than talking, and soon enough the sub’s tongue was lapping up against his length, the raven opening up his throat and within a few seconds already bobbing his head along the other’s shaft. With his hands behind his back Jeff was a lot less coordinated, saliva making its way down his chin as he gave hearty thrusts forward, letting out a groan that in turn elicited one from the taller demon. 

Each little noise vibrated against Jack’s cock like a plucked instrument, his stomach churning as he bucked his hips forward. He didn’t quite care that haughtily thrusting forward greatly increased the risk of gagging the poor guy, and with the tip of his shaft slamming into the back of Jeff’s throat that was pretty fucking clear. Jeff forcibly pulled back at the contact, face flushed and eyes hazy - getting nearly choked by a giant demon cock was going to warrant some gagging - panting and sniffing slightly, blood dripping from his nose and leaving him with a prominent buzz in the center of his face.

He was quick to go in for more, however, and even if his mouth wasn’t wide open to take Jack in again he’d probably be shoved back on his cock regardless. One of the demons clawed hands had already made its way into Jeff’s hair, tugging at onyx strands for a rough throat fuck. Soon enough Jeff was hardly working and more receiving, and so he let his jaw slacken save for the tongue that eagerly lapped at the underside of Jack’s cock. Wanton moans left his lips as did copious amounts of drool, thoroughly enjoying his assumed position. They’d fucked before, yeah, but never like this, Jack’s sadistic nature coming off so much stronger than Jeff recalled it ever being. 

Now, Jeff’s a fucking idiot, and so he tries to speak around Jack’s cock, tears spilling down his cheeks as he tries to stop his gag reflex from going haywire. “Love your cock,” he moaned, though the fact that a phallus with the girth of a fucking forearm was in his mouth was rendering him incomprehensible. Jack appreciated his efforts, however, evident by his next words;

“God, you’re a whore.”

What a sweetheart. He’s fucking Jeff’s throat faster, now, grip tightening as his hips bucked forward to meet Jeff’s nose. He noticed his stomach coil in a way that was all too familiar, low growl leaving his throat as his movements became more sloppy. He finished off by thrusting to the hilt, balls pressing up against Jeff’s nose and received a heady huff of air. Jeff was struggling to breathe, but the other made no budge, pouring cum down his throat and watching his Adam's apple kick as he took it down. An earnest swallow later and Jack reeled himself back, precum and saliva leaving Jeff’s mouth in long strings. The raven looked absolutely debauched, tongue lolling out and streaks of drool coating his chin.

“You like that?” Jack cooed, to which Jeff nodded, letting out pathetic little mewls from parted lips. He was painfully hard at this point, panting forcefully in a sorry attempt to catch his breath. Soon enough he swallowed down once more, eyes watering as he looked up at the demon, attempting to sit on his knees as best as he could. Damn, he could be such a fucking slut sometimes.

“I’m so fucking hard, _Jacky_ ” – he knows how Jack feels about that nickname – “Need you to wreck me.”

Ah, there goes his ego. Jeff sounded so fucking needy, but how could he not, wrists cuffed behind his back and lidded, dark eyes nearly doelike, if they weren’t so fucking seedy looking up at him. The stupid whore even made a point to lean back, extending his legs open so Jack could see his ass; even when he’s in such a helpless position he knows what gets Jack riled up.

“How bad, baby? How bad do you need me?”

The pet names always came out when Jack got like this. The raven would never admit it, but something about being called _baby_ in such a tone made his skin crawl, and delightfully so. He nearly descended into tears.

“So bad. So fucking bad, Jacky, need to be filled up.”

With that, the demon got up once again, and Jeff was about to ask where he was going before his breath hitched in his throat, right about the same time Jack reached into the same drawer from earlier and pulled a bottle of lube. Though he made that step no problem, he’s taking his sweet time uncapping it, pouring it slowly over his fingers and letting out a small growl.

“Don’t wanna look at your pathetic face.” he hissed, and Jeff took the words and flipped onto his stomach, letting his cheek press into the floor and lifting his ass for the other to use. His knees were gonna be bruised to shit later, but with fingers prodding at his hole that was the least of his worries. His hips shook with need, trying so bad to resist pushing back into Jack that it was making him dizzy. He knew Jack didn’t like it when he pushed onto him; he went as languidly as he pleased, and didn’t take well to being rushed.

Jeff hissed sharply as those digits curled into him, hitching slightly where he isn’t quite slicked up yet. They dug into him for a bit and he felt a touch of pain, but pain was good. Definitely good, what with his bloody nose and shaking hips. He let out a cry and squeezed his eyes shut, and Jack rewarded it with a smack on the ass.

“Hold still. Need you loose enough for me.”

Jack was big, and even that was an understatement. The first time they had sex the shorter could hardly believe his size - the dildos he’d used in the past were no fucking match for his girth. Two fingers were hardly enough to prep him, and so Jack added another, drawing out near mewls from the male.

“Good?”

“Good, so good - fuck!”

He grinned and kept at it, scissoring his fingers apart to stretch the other out. Jeff was an anal slut; he’d go absolutely fucking crazy with any kind of toy Jack put in there. It was a good way to get him to shut up and quit with his attitude, and seeing him bent over moaning with just an anal plug was too fucking hot for Jack to forget.

Jeff’s hips were twitching up faster, now, meeting Jack’s thrusts well - _too_ well. He was definitely prepped by now, so the demon pulled his fingers out, swiping excess lube onto his cock and tugging the other close. Cock nudged at the other’s entrance, and a pretty whine left him at the contact - probably the only good thing that’d ever come out of his vulgar mouth. Once they got to fucking Jeff wasn’t really vocal - unless Jack wanted him to be, of course - and would let his moans do most of the talking. That being said, he was loud, and as Jack slipped in the raven let out a prolonged moan. 

Jack, on the other hand, was very fucking vocal, and as he drove his cock in deeper he made a point to say how fucking good it felt. 

“Fuck - it’s like you were _made_ for me, made to have my cock stirring you up - “ he snarled, hardly leaving a moment for Jeff to adjust before both his hands were gripping hips tight, cock reeling in and out of him almost forcefully, slicked hole allowing the taller to thrust with ease.

“nnuuhh - mmn, _Jaaack_ -” he babbled, attempting to thrust back only to realize that Jack was holding him still, leaving him no choice but to lie there as he was used. He was acutely aware of the drool pouring down the side of his face, dribbling onto the floor in a shallow puddle. Suddenly, his stomach tightened, the tip of Jack’s cock striking that fucking spot inside him. A moan hitched in his throat, but with the angling of the taller’s hips to meet that spot at every thrust it choked its way out. His back arched, shoulders tensing as his stomach coiled tight with heat.

“Guuuhh - fuuuck -” he continued, tears brimming his eyes as Jack continued to target his prostate, speeding up thrusts in a way that would leave bruises later on, both on his hips and Jeff’s.

“Good?” Jack asked haughtily, already knowing the answer. When he was met with a slurred moan he grinned, claws digging into Jeff’s skin as he continued to strike the other’s prostate. He could feel Jeff pulsing, noises pitching up over a threshold that let the taller know he was close. All the while his back arched, face leaving the ground enough for Jack to tell his mouth was wide open.

“Ah! Unh umph nmhm!!”

“Sound fucking pathetic, baby. You wanna cum?” Jack grinned, reeling hips back before snapping forward against his prostate hard.

“Nmhm,”

Jeff was propping himself up with his arms, albeit shakily, so that he could hold arch his back up, getting Jack hitting that spot just how he fucking needed.

  
“Use your fucking words.” the demon hissed, curling fingers over Jeff’s pelvic bone and clawing marks into his hips, deep enough to draw blood.

That was enough to break the shorter, tears streaming down his face as his voice pitched into a near scream.

“Yes yes p - pleeease - _please_ wanna cum wanna cuuum!!” he wailed, arms buckling and face falling back to the floor, moans wobbling out his lips as he drew closer and closer to release. His cock was fucking _throbbing_ , and he could feel his heart pound in his head, sprouting into a near migraine from the pressure and intensity. Hips shook worse than they had been already, twitching to the side in a way that near tore away Jack’s grip. He was waiting for permission, but fuck if it wasn’t hard, entire bottom half throbbing and begging for some sort of closure. With a shaky huff, he reiterated his request. “Jack, please! I need to cum!”

Fuck - it was too much. It was too much but he loved it, he loved being completely at Jack’s mercy, loved being stirred up by his cock (giant fucking demon dick, you know - _the good shit_ ). He was crying and shaking and clenching his abdomen tight, trying so hard to hold back that black spots appeared in his vision.

“Then _cum_.” Jack growled, and almost instantly Jeff was crying out, hips stuttering until he finally spilled over. Christ, the room was spinning, but that didn’t stop Jack from keeping on. The demon was getting close, thrusts going sloppy as the heat in his stomach coiled tight. Claws rehashed the marks in Jeff’s hips, reopening the closing wounds and spilling blood. 

He clenched hard, slamming forward with a resounding smack. Then another, and then another, and with the final smack came a warm load of cum. Jack, too, rode out his orgasm, licking over his lips as cum oozed out around him, warm enough where his mind almost went blank. He pulled back hips, watching in delight as cum oozed down Jeff’s skin, pooling into a pile on the floor (joining the blood in some kinda gross mixture - it was gonna be a bitch to clean up).

“Good?” he asked, but Jeff wasn’t humoring him this time.

“Fuck you.”

-

Thank god for detachable shower heads. That, and neosporin.


End file.
